Holocausto de amor
by AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO
Summary: Renesmee es hija de un importante general de la segunda guerra mundial, ella tiene dieciséis años. Un día, al salir a explorar al bosque que está cerca de su casa, llega a un campo de concentración judío, allí encuentra a un chico que la enamora.


Holocausto de amor.

Renesmee es hija de un importante general de la segunda guerra mundial, ella tiene dieciséis años. Un día, al salir a explorar al bosque que está cerca de su casa, llega a un campo de concentración judío, allí encuentra a un chico que la enamora.

(Esta historia se me ocurrió después de ver la vida de Ana Frank)

Mi familia y yo nos acabábamos de mudar a Auschwitz, antes vivíamos en Berlín, pero a mi padre le han ascendido de rango en el ejército.

Mi padre es un general de ahora muy alto rango, mis hermanos mayores, Emmett y Jasper, quieren ser como él. Nunca nos han dicho porque nos mudamos, solo ocurrió de la noche a la mañana.

Tome mi revista sobre aves y salí al bosque que había en el patio trasero de mi casa. Soy una aficionada por las aves, y como hay bosque en mi casa, espero poder ver muchas, como búhos, azulejos, águilas… Pf… muchas en sí.

Camine por alrededor de veinte minutos sin ver una sola ave, pase por un pequeño riachuelo y nada… tal vez allá más adelante… o todas huyeron por culpa de la guerra…. Yo no las culparía… la guerra está muy… fea… y en mi opinión es terrible… tantas vidas que se han perdido…

Seguí caminando, mirando el cielo, hasta que tropecé con una pared con púas.

– ¡Auch! – Exclame, mire bien y me di cuenta que era un alambrado con púas. Me hice hacia atrás pero me había atorado la ropa con el alambre.

– ¡Maldito alambre! – Exclame, si me zafaba con mucha fuerza mi vestido azul con blanco se rompería.

– No lo hagas así, te lastimaras – Mire a la izquierda y vi a un chico de unos diecisiete años, era alto, de piel color caramelo y su cabello había sido rapado, pero aun así se veía que era negro; su cara estaba sucia.

– ¿Me podrías ayudar? – Le pregunte, se acercó a mí y con sus manos, las cuales estaban sucias, me ayudo a desprender mi vestido del alambrado.

– Muchas gracias…

\- Jacob – Le sonreí, era muy apuesto.

– Muchas gracias Jacob – El me sonrió, mire mi vestido, se veían unos cuantos hoyitos e hilos jalados, además de las manchas que habían dejado sus manos, pero nada que una lavada e hilo no pudieran reparar.

– Debes mirar por donde caminas, es muy peligroso estar por aquí – Me dijo.

– No lo sabía, vivo cerca de aquí y pensé que por aquí habría aves para ver y examinar – Me miro raro, pero sonrió.

\- ¿Te gusta ver aves? – Me pregunto.

– Claro, me fascina hacerlo… - Escuche un tipo cencerro, era la hora de la cena.

– Me tengo que ir, esa es mi señal para ir a cenar – Le informe, su sonrisa decayó.

– Bueno…

\- Pero puedo venir mañana, como una hora antes de la de ahorita – Le dije, ese chico se me hacía muy tierno.

– Eso sería genial… veré si hoy no me meten al horno – Me dijo, "¿El horno?"

\- ¿Perdón? – No entendía eso.

– No sabes que es este lugar… ¿cierto? – Negué con la cabeza. – Es un campo de concentración para judíos, soy un judío

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunte, estaba atónita.

– Si, aquí nos encierran, nos hacen trabajar y luego nos meten a hornos para matarnos, mi padre y yo hemos sido afortunados, nos hemos sabido esconder, así no nos matan - ¿Eso podría ser real?, necesitaba hablar con mis hermanos o con mi padre.

– Guau… pues bueno… escóndete bien… mañana te traeré un emparedado – El sonrió, su sonrisa era contagiosa así que le devolví el gesto, me despedí de el con la mano y regrese por el mismo camino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Papá, ¿Qué es un campo de concentración judío? – Le pregunte a la hora de la cena, todos dejaron de comer y nos miraron.

– ¿Dónde lo oíste cariño? – Me pregunto mirándome.

– No lo recuerdo, creo fue en la radio – Respondí con toda naturalidad.

– Bueno… es un lugar donde tienen a muchos judíos… - Bebió agua, yo igual y me prepare para más preguntas hacia él.

\- ¿Y porque los tienen allí? – El miro a mi madre y ella a él, luego separaron la mirada y me miro.

– Cariño… eso es algo que aún no puedes entender… - Empezó, pero Emmett lo interrumpió.

– No papá, explícaselo

– Emmett – Dijo mamá.

– Emmett tiene razón mamá – Dijo Jasper, papá suspiro.

– Ellos están allí porque no son como nosotros, son inferiores… - Lo mire con cara de enojo.

– ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Todos somos iguales papá! – Me enojaba eso, nunca me ha gustado que a las persones las traten diferente por quienes son.

– No Renesmee… mira, no entiendes, dejémoslo ya – Me levante de la mesa y me fui a mi cuarto musitando un no tengo hambre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, me encontraba en la cocina preparando emparedados, tenía ya prepara mi canasta con agua de sabor naranja, mi libro de aves y platos, ahora solo faltaba terminar los emparedados.

\- ¿Para qué tanta comida? – Me pregunto mi madre entrando a la cocina.

– Iré a buscar aves como ayer, y si regreso tarde al menos ya abre comido – Ella enarco una ceja "creo que no me creyó…"

– Mamá, regresare antes de las ocho – Ella se relajó, metí los emparedados en mi canasta y la abrace, ella me respondió el abrazo.

– Mas te vale… - Me separe, le sonreí y salí por la puerta trasera.

Una vez que estuve segura de que no me oiría, corrí, muy rápido. Al llegar al riachuelo trate de no mojarme y cuando estuve en tierra corrí hasta el punto de reunión con Jacob. Cuando llegue él estaba allí, pero tenía un moretón en la cara.

\- ¿Qué te paso? – Pregunte cuando estuve cerca.

– Intente salir de mi sector y me castigaron… - Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas…

\- ¿Cómo te castigaron…? – Pregunte con un hilillo de voz.

– No quieres saber… - Sentí que algo rodó por mi mejilla, Jacob pasó su mano por el alambrado y limpio mis lágrimas.

– No llores… por favor… eres muy hermosa para llorar – Solté una risita.

– Esta bien… pero siéntate, que es hora de comer – Nos sentamos en el suelo, separados por la cerca, le pase una botella con agua y un emparedado en un plato.

– Valla… hace tiempo que no como algo como esto… - Le sonreí y el a mi…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (Varios meses después)

Pásame la pala Jacob – Le dije, era media noche y me había fugado por la ventana de mi habitación, Jacob decía que cada vez que daban menos judíos y que no podría esconderse por siempre. Ahora solo estaba el, su padre había sido llevado a un horno cuando Jacob se estaba escondiendo, lloro mucho por eso…

\- Ya voy… - Hablamos entre susurros por temor a que nos descubrieran, arrojo la pala por encima del alambrado y la tome, empecé a escarbar debajo del alambrado.

Llevaba puesta ropa de mi hermano Jasper, pero en mi canasta llevaba mi pijama y más ropa, para Jake.

Después de como media hora de escarbar, mi pala y a de Jake chocaron, nos agachamos y terminamos de quitar tierra con las manos, después pudo pasar por debajo del alambrado, cuando se levantó lo abrace.

– Al fin… - Dijimos al mismo tiempo, lo solté, tome mi canasta y le di la ropa de Emmett.

– Toma, vístete – Se dio la vuelta y se empezó a desvestir… Rayos… no traía calzoncillos…

Decidí mirara su espalda… mala elección… tenía muchas marcas.

\- ¿Qué te paso en la espalda…? – Le pregunte, él se colocó la camisa de mi hermano y se giró.

– Es lo que pasa cuando te castigan aquí… - Me acerque más a él y lo abrace, el me correspondió el abrazo.

– Nunca te volverán a lastimar… lo prometo – Le dije y le estaba diciendo la verdad.

– Yo igual te prometo lo mismo… - Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos… sus ojos eran como ventanas a su alma… rompimos el contacto visual, me sentí sonrojada.

– Vamos, te llevare a la casa del tipo que te platique – Mi padre tenía un amigo que era judío pero nadie sabía, apenas lo había descubierto y le platique de Jake, el prometió ayudarlo.

– Esta bien – Corrimos por el bosque y cuando llegamos al jardín trasero de mi casa entramos en silencio.

– No hagas ruidos – Le dije cuando piso un tablón y rechino.

Salimos por la puerta delantera y corrimos por la calle hasta la casa del amigo de mi padre, toque tres veces y este abrió.

– Renesmee – Dijo.

– Hola señor Uley, este es Jacob, el amigo del que le platique – El señor Uley, miro a Jacob con detenimiento.

– En definitiva es judío… pasa hijo, tú también Renesmee – Entramos a la casa y el señor Uley nos guio hasta la sala.

\- ¿Y porque esa ropa pequeña? – Me pregunto el señor Uley.

– Es para que no me descubrieran – Le sonreí.

No me fui de la casa hasta que Jacob estuvo acomodado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (Al día siguiente)

Ya era noticia estatal que un individuo había escapado del campo de concentración. Papá estaba buscándolo junto con algunos hombres, ellos no lo querían allí afuera.

Tome mi canasta y mi libro sobre aves, ese día Jacob y yo iríamos a buscar aves.

\- ¿A dónde vas cielo? – Me pregunto mamá entrando a la cocina y dejando unas flores en un florero.

– Iré a buscar aves junto con un nuevo amigo mamá – Le sonreí, no me gustaba ocultarle cosas, como que el más buscado del estado era mi mejor amigo, pero cuando se es necesario no se podía hacer nada.

– ¿Y en dónde?

– Tal vez en el bosque o en la reserva natural de por aquí – Le respondí, en ese momento entro mi padre con mis hermanos.

– Nada de ir al bosque cielo, hay un hombre peligroso suelto por allí y lo más seguro es que este en el bosque – Rayos, papá era muy listo.

– Ok, entonces iré a la reserva natural, los veré a la hora de la cena – Salí de la casa y camine seis cuadras hasta llegar a la casa del señor Uley.

Cuando llegue a la puerta toque el timbre espere, Jake me abrió.

– Hola – Me dijo, tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

– Hola… ¿Listo para irnos? – Le pregunte muy sonriente.

– Claro – Tomo algo de una percha y salió.

– Hay un cambio de planes, tendremos que ir a la reserva natural – Le informe mientras empezábamos a caminar.

– Claro, no hay problema – Me tomo de la mano y sentí que me sonrojaba. Jacob me hacía sentir cosas que nunca había sentido en mi vida y se sentía bien.

Mire el perfil de Jake y me di cuenta que él también estaba sonrojado, vaya… no era la única.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Este lugar es muy bonito – Dijo Jake cuando se recostó en la sabana que había llevado para poder sentarnos en el bosque de la reserva natural.

– Lo se… por eso me gusta este lugar… además… aquí hay aves… - El me miro muy impresionado.

– ¿Enserio?

– Si… la semana pasada vi un azulejo y un cotorro – Abrí unas páginas de mi libro y le enseñe las aves.

– Vaya…

\- Si… - Jacob se sentó, me miro, yo lo mire también a los ojos, a esas ventanas que me daban una visión de su alma. Tomo mi barbilla y se acercó más a mí, me puse nerviosa, él iba a besarme… mi primer beso.

Fue algo lento… y delicado, pero aun así muy valioso, desearía poder guardar ese beso en una botella para guardarlo siempre…

El beso empezó a subir un poco de tono… "Diablos… ¿Ahora qué hago?" creo que Jake detecto mi nerviosismo ya que dejo de besarme y puso su frente contra la mía.

– Lo siento – Me dijo Jadeando.

– No deberías – "¿De dónde salió eso?" me auto pregunte, está bien, admito que desde que conocí a Jacob mi adolescencia me ha afectado pero esto era nuevo.

Tome a Jacob del cuello y lo bese, el me correspondió el beso, me deje caer en la sabana y Jacob se quedó encima de mí, metió su mano derecha por debajo de la falda de mi vestido y las cosas… bueno… tomaron su curso

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (Seis meses después)

Me encontraba en un auto manejado por el Señor Uley, estábamos huyendo de Auschwitz, mi padre, aun no sé cómo, se había enterado de que el señor Uley era judío y que Jacob era el judío que se escapó, también se había enterado que yo lo había ayudado a escapar. Mis hermanos me habían alertado de esto, ellos y mi madre nos estaban ayudado a escapar, en aproximadamente diez minutos llegaríamos a una pista de aviones, donde tomaríamos uno que nos llevaría a Chicago.

Sentí que mi mano era apretada, aparte la vista del camino y mire a Jake, el me sonrió y yo a él.

Llegamos a la pista y tomamos nuestras maletas, subimos al avión, había otros pasajeros, pero nadie se daría cuenta que estábamos huyendo.

– Todo estará bien… ya lo veras – Me dijo Jacob cuando nos sentamos en nuestros asientos.

– Es que… mi padre nunca se rinde y… - Empecé a llorar.

– No llores… no permitiré que te hagan nada… - Jacob me abrazo y yo a él, me sentía cansada, así que cerré los ojos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. (Tres meses después)

Me gusta… - Dije una vez que estuvimos acomodados. Jacob y yo habíamos conseguido un apartamento gracias al dinero que mi madre y hermanos me mandaban dinero.

– Y a mí – Dijo Jacob, me acurruque con él en el sofá y me abrazo.

– Al fin los dos… solos… juntos… - Le dije, al fin podíamos estar juntos sin secretos.

– Si… y espero sea para siempre – Me dijo besando mi cabeza.

– Si… para siempre…

**FIN.**

* * *

**Al fin lo pude subir XD llevo como... tres días escribiendo y espero allá rendido bien sus frutos XD espero les allá gustado y espero me dejen sus opiniones.**

**BESOS!  
:* :* :* :* :***


End file.
